


Bring it in with a kiss

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin shows arthur a new years tradition on the stroke of midnight
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Bring it in with a kiss

Arthur had only returned 4 months before the year ended, so he had no idea why merlin was glued to the tv screen that had what appeared to be the biggest clock he'd ever seen, nor did he have a clue why merlin was getting more and more excited the closer it got to midnight. The two would usually be asleep by now but merlin had been excited the entire day, figeting more than arthur had ever seen in the entire time that he'd known him back in camelot! Merlin who hadnt said a word since half 11, suddenly started to count backwards from 10, arthur could hear and see the same thing happening on tv and started to become curious as to what would happen when the clock reached midnight. 

For a few seconds it seemed anti climatic as nothing earth shattering happend, well other than bright lights that sounded like a bomb going off, though merlin had told him they were called fireworks. What he didnt expect to happen was merlin practically pulling him into his lap and kissing him, for a few seconds he froze not knowing what to do, but as merlin started to pull away he pushed him back against the couch and kissed him passionatly back, merlin responding by holding him so they were chest to chest before a hand went into his hair.

When they pulled away for air merlin was smiling softly "not that i didn't mind that, but What was that for?" He asked in amusement as he moved to sit beside him, noticing how merlins blush seemed to get brighter as it spread to the top of his ears "i wanted to bring in the new year with you" he says almost shylyly now, averting his gaze to the coffee table causing Arthur's amused smile to grow as he poked his side "is this something we do now?" He asks as Merlin had started giggling quietly though he was looking at him again now "yes its a tradition made centuries ago" merlin responds almost instantly, realising that he hadn't actually explained his growing excitement through out the day.

Nodding slightly to show he understood arthur smiled a little wider "well if its tradition, shall we do it once more?" He asks, noticing merlins eyes light up at the idea before the two leaned in capturing their lips in another passionate kiss, merlin pushing arthur so he was laying on the couch so they could lay side by side as they continued to share multiple kisses throughout the night, vaguely listening to the celebration going on around them as they stole kisses until they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
